My Immortal
by n00b-masta2112
Summary: Sasuke is being haunted just after the slaughter of his clan. Songfic inspired by an Evanescence song. [oneshot]


**This is my second Sasuke-angst-at-Itachi's-expense fic. I hope it's as good as "Sorry." This takes place shortly after Itachi slaughters the clan. Hope you like it. Inspired by the Evanescence song "My Immortal."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song, so don't sue me.**

_**Song lyrics in bold italics**_

_Thought in plain italics_

_----------_

My Immortal

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Because your presence still lingers here **_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

Sasuke lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, petrified. He couldn't sleep. Whenever he tried, all he saw was Itachi standing over the bodies of his parents. It was only a few days ago, but every time Sasuke closed his eyes, it was as if he was living it all over again.

_Leave me alone, Itachi._

The little boy got up and went into Itachi's old bedroom. He sat on the bed and glanced around the room. Little things that brought back memories stood out to Sasuke, and they made him even more terrified.

_Why must you torture me, brother?_

Sasuke jumped up and, in a screaming fit, tore through the house, destroying every photograph of Itachi. He smashed them against walls and threw them to the floor. His bare feet began to bleed from stepping on all the broken glass bits of the frames.

_Go away Itachi! LEAVE!_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Sasuke rolled up in a corner of Itachi's room. He had no voice left, the screaming had cracked his voice. Tears streamed down his face, and he was shaking uncontrollably.

_It hurts…why do you keep hurting me, big brother?_

The young Uchiha gazed at a picture of him and his brother on Itachi's desk. They were both happy in the photo.

_Why can't things be like they were back then?_

Sasuke stood and broke the picture on the edge of the table.

_Things will never be the same…_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

Sasuke cried even harder. His face was wet will angry tears.

_Why aren't you here to fix it like you used to be?_

The little boy finally found his voice and wailed as loud as he could.

_Make it go away, Itachi! Make all the pain leave! Make it all stop!_

Sasuke blindly reached his hand out and searched for his brother's comforting touch. But it wasn't there.

_Don't leave me! I need you, brother! Don't go!_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_Everyone knows. They all look at me with that same expression of pity…they aren't going to let me live my life after this. Why do they do that? Why are you forcing **me** to be affected by your choice, Itachi? Why?_

_**Your face**_

_**It haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice**_

_**It chased away all the sanity in me**_

Sasuke closed his eyes, exhaustion overwhelming him. As he fell asleep, he could vividly see Itachi's glare. He could clearly hear his brother's voice ringing in his ears. _"Your hate isn't strong enough." "You're not even worth killing."_ Sasuke rolled over and over on the floor.

_Shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone! Let me wake up! Wake up!_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just so much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_It hurts…it really hurts…You never hurt me but it really hurts…I wish I could go back and stop you, Itachi…You never cried, you weren't afraid of anything…you were always the strongest in every way…I will never live up to your legend…why did you do it? You were adored by them all…so why? Why did you do it?_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**And though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along…**_

Sasuke's eyes finally shot open. He was still on Itachi's floor, and a cold sweat had broken out on his forehead.

_He's not here. He can't hurt me. He's not here so why is he slowly killing me?_

Sasuke stood up and went to his brother's bed. He laid down and cried some more.

_You're still here aren't you Itachi? You're ridiculing my weakness right now, aren't you? You may not actually be here with me now…_

_But were you ever really there for me?_

The little Uchiha finally let sleep take him there on the slayer of the Uchiha clan's bed. In his dreams this time, Itachi was not torturing him with grotesque memories, but Sasuke was killing his brother and avenging the slaughter of his clan.

_I finally understand why you left me alive, Itachi…because I'm an avenger…_

-----------

**A/N: That was kind of dark huh? Well, I like it that way. Review and tell me how it is!**


End file.
